The present invention concerns in vivo methods and apparatuses for electrotransport delivery of therapeutic agents, typically drugs, into a patient. Herein the terms “electrotransport”, “iontophoresis” and “iontophoretic” are used to refer to methods and apparatus for transdermal delivery of therapeutic agents, whether charged or uncharged, by means of an applied electromotive force to an agent-containing reservoir. The particular therapeutic agent to be delivered may be completely charged (i.e., 100% ionized), completely uncharged, or partly charged and partly neutral. The therapeutic agent or species may be delivered by electromigration, electroosmosis or a combination of these processes. Electroosmosis has also been referred to as electrohydrokinesis, electroconvection, and electrically-induced osmosis. In general, electroosmosis of a therapeutic species into a tissue results from the migration of solvent, in which the species is contained, as a result of the application of electromotive force to a reservoir containing the therapeutic species.
As used herein, the terms “electrotransport”, “iontophoresis” and “iontophoretic” refer to (1) the delivery of charged drugs or agents by electromigration, (2) the delivery of uncharged drugs or agents by the process of electroosmosis, (3) the delivery of species by transport processes which include an electroporation step (See, e.g., Weaver et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,034), (4) the delivery of charged drugs or agents by the combined processes of electromigration and electroosmosis, and/or (5) the delivery of a mixture of charged and uncharged drugs or agents by the combined processes of electromigration and electroosmosis, combinations of the above processes to deliver either or both of charged or uncharged species.
Iontophoretic devices for delivering ionized drugs through the skin have been known since the early 1900's. See for example Deutsch U.S. Pat. No. 410,009. In presently known electrotransport devices, at least two electrodes or electrode assemblies are used. Both electrodes/electrode assemblies are disposed so as to be in intimate electrical contact with some portion of the skin of the body. One electrode, called the active or donor electrode, is the electrode from which the ionic substance, agent, medicament, drug precursor or drug is delivered into the body through the skin by iontophoresis. The other electrode, called the counter or return electrode, serves to close the electrical circuit through the body. In conjunction with the patient's skin contacted by the electrodes, the circuit is completed by connection of the electrodes to a source of electrical energy, e.g., a battery. For example, if the ionic substance to be delivered into the body is positively charged, then the positive electrode (the anode) will be the active electrode and the negative electrode (the cathode) will serve to complete the circuit. If the ionic substance to be delivered is negatively charged, then the cathodic electrode will be the active electrode and the anodic electrode will be the counter electrode.
As is discussed above, electrotransport delivery devices can be used to deliver uncharged drugs or agents into the body, e.g., transdermally. This is accomplished by a process called electroosmosis. Electroosmosis is the (e.g., transdermal) flux of a liquid solvent (e.g., the liquid solvent containing the uncharged drug or agent) which is induced by the presence of an electric field imposed across the skin by the donor electrode.
Electrotransport electrode assemblies/devices generally include a reservoir or source of the beneficial agent or drug (preferably an ionized or ionizable species or a precursor of such species), which is to be delivered into the body by electrotransport. Examples of such reservoirs or sources include a pouch as described in Jacobsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,878, a pre-formed gel body as disclosed in Webster U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,529 and Ariura, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,570 and a receptacle containing a liquid solution as disclosed in Sanderson, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,726. Such drug reservoirs are connected to the anode or the cathode of an electrotransport device to provide a fixed or renewable source of one or more desired species or agents. Electrical current is typically applied to the reservoir by means of a current distributing member, which may take the form of a metal plate, a foil layer, a conductive screen, or a polymer film loaded with an electrically conductive filler such as silver or carbon particles. The current distributing member, including any appropriate connectors and associated connective conductors such as leads, and the reservoir comprise an electrode assembly herein.
The prior art has recognized that “competitive” ionic species having the same charge (i.e., the same sign) as the drug ions being delivered by electrotransport have a negative impact on electrotransport drug delivery efficiency. The efficiency (E) of electrotransport delivery of a particular species is defined herein as the rate of electrotransport delivery of that species per unit of applied electrotransport current (mg/mA-h). The prior art further recognized that competitive ionic species were inherently produced during operation of these devices. The competitive species produced are dependent upon the type of electrode material which is in contact with the drug solution. For example, if the electrode is composed of an electrochemically inert material (e.g., platinum or stainless steel), the electrochemical charge transfer reaction occurring at the electrode surface tended to be water electrolysis since water is the overwhelmingly preferred liquid solvent used in electrotransport drug solutions. Water electrolysis produces competing hydronium ions at the anode (in the case of cationic electrotransport drug delivery) and competing hydroxyl ions at the cathode (in the case of anionic electrotransport drug delivery). On the other hand, if the electrode is composed of an electrochemically oxidizable or reducible species, then the electrode itself is oxidized or reduced to form a competitive ionic species. For example, Untereker et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,477 and Petelenz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,285 recognize that competitive ionic species are electrochemically generated at both the anode and cathode of an electrotransport delivery device. In the case of an electrotransport delivery device having a silver anodic donor electrode, application of current through the silver anode causes the silver to become oxidized (Ag→Ag++e−) thereby forming silver cations which compete with the cationic drug for delivery into the skin by electrotransport. The Untereker and Petelenz patents teach that providing a cationic drug in the form of a halide salt causes a chemical reaction which removes the “competing” silver ions from the donor solution (i.e., by reacting the silver ions with the halide counter ion of the drug to form a water insoluble silver halide precipitate; Ag++X−→AgX), thereby achieving higher drug delivery efficiency. In addition to these patents, Phipps et al PCT/US95/04497 filed on Apr. 7, 1995 teaches the use of supplementary chloride ion sources in the form of high molecular weight chloride resins in the donor reservoir of a transdermal electrotransport delivery device. These resins are highly effective at providing sufficient chloride for preventing silver ion migration, yet because of the high molecular weight of the resin cation, the resin cation is effectively immobile and hence cannot compete with the drug cation for delivery into the body.
The prior art has long recognized that the application of electric current through skin causes the electrical resistance of the skin to decrease. See, for example, Haak et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,242 (FIG. 3). Thus, as the electrical resistance of the skin drops, lower voltages are needed to drive a particular level of electrotransport current through the skin. This same phenomenon is observed in a technique referred to as “electroporation” of the skin. See Weaver et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,034. Electroporation involves the application of short, high voltage electrical pulses to produce what is characterized as a transient (e.g., decreasing to normal levels in 10 to 120 sec. for excised frog skin) increase in tissue permeability. Electroporation is also characterized by the creation of pores in lipid membranes due to reversible electrical breakdown. Electroporation does not, itself, deliver any drug but merely prepares the tissue thereby treated for delivery of drug by any of a number of techniques, one of which is iontophoresis.